star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Klivian
Biography Early Life Born on one of the Core Worlds called Ralltiir, Derek Klivian, a Human man who acquired his own nickname "Hobbie", grew up during the time when the Galactic Empire, under the esyablishment of Emperor Sheev Palpatine, was in control of a number of systems. Despite not been a political supporter or opponent of the Empire, Hobbie expressed his interest in becoming a pilot for his career. Rebel Insurgency Joining the Rebellion In the year 2 BBY, Derek sought an attractive and thrilling life as a starfighter pilot, in which he attended Skystrike Academy to become one of the Empire's top pilots. However, he came to see how tyrannical the Empire was and sought to join the rebellion that sought to restore the Old Galactic Republic that had fallen after the Clone Wars came to an end. That was when he met and befriended Wedge Antilles and Rake Gahree, who also rejected the Empire and join the Rebellion. After Wedge managed to send a message to the Rebellion, Hobbie and Rake kept their covers quiet and hoped that they would other cadets that would wish to defect to the Rebellion, but that was when Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal and ISB agent Kallus who discovered about the plan and sought to find the defectors. Believing how risky it was, Hobbie, Antilles, and Gahree had been arguing about their planned defection. However, fellow cadet Ria Talla, a rebel, overheard and told Antilles that she would help them defect. Later, Hobbie and his friends found an opportunity to escape when Commandant Argin Relik ordered the cadets to take part in a mock combat exercise in space. Sabine arranged for her rebel comrades Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus to rendezvous their CR90 corvette near the planet. At Sabine's signal, Hobbie and his comrades flew towards the rebel corvette. However, Governor Arihnda Pryce, who was deactivated the TIEs' solar collector panels, leaving them derelict in space. Just as Pryce also ordered Captain Vult Skerris to shoot one of the TIE pods as a warning which killed Rake, Hobbie and his surviving escapees were soon arrested by Imperial forces. Following their capture, Wedge and Hobbie were thrown into a holding cell by Agent Kallus. Inside the two debated their escape plans with Wedge suggesting they surprise the guards. Hobbie was skeptical of their chances of success due to the lack of an escape plan. Fortunately for them, they were rescued by Sabine, who had managed to knock out Governor Pryce. Hobbie, Wedge, and Sabine then fled down a corridor only to run into Agent Kallus, only to see that the Imperial Security Bureau agent had a change of heart due to his previous encounter with Garazeb Orrelios and allowed them to escape. Heading to Hangar 24, Hobbie and his friends fled on a TIE bomber. They managed to flee into the atmosphere but were pursued by Captain Skerris. At the eleventh hour, they were rescued by Ezra's CR90 corvette and managed to flee aboard. Hobbie, Wedge, and their rebel rescuers then traveled to the Phoenix rebel base on Atollon. There, Wedge and Hobbie were greeted by Commander Jun Sato who formally welcomed them into the Rebellion. First Galactic Civil War Mission on Prefsbelt IV During the First Galactic Civil War, Derek applied to and was accepted by Prefsbelt Naval Academy that recruits pilots to serve in the Imperial Navy. There, he secretly sought to bring in other Imperial pilots to the Rebellion's cause against the Empire. During his training at the Prefsbelt, Hobbie was given an instruction by his Captain, who was known as Soontir Fel. Appearances * * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Category:Cyborgs Category:Diplomats Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy Officers of the Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Navy Pilots of the Galactic Empire Category:Males Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps Category:Personnel of the Ciutric Hegemony Category:Pilots of the Rebel Network Category:Ralltiirians Category:Smugglers